


Haikyuu oneshots/imagines

by nogster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogster/pseuds/nogster
Summary: A collection of haikyuu oneshots taken from my wattpad @yuckiebb because ao3 is superior and im moving it all over here.The reader is gender neutral so pronouns will be they/them.I take requests so please don't hesitate to ask for anything you have been thinking of. I get really bad writers block and requests help me with this.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Noya- surprise i guess

You jolted up from your sprawled position on the bed, eyes wide. You were woken from your peaceful slumber by a clang of pots from downstairs. You were staying over at your boyfriend's for the weekend, spending your time watching movies, baking cupcakes and just enjoying eachothers company. 

You checked the clock on Noya's chest of drawers beside his bed, it read 01:41.  
What the fuck could he be doing right now, you thought to yourself. You hopped out of the bed, wrapping the fluffy blue blanket around you, and trod down the stairs. 

You found the little ball of chaos rushing about the kitchen with a dirty apron and a bar of chocolate. You stood at the doorframe, head tilted, trying to figure out what the fuck he was making at this time of night. He glanced up to see your looming frame in the half darkness of the hallway, and his eyes went wide.

"Aww no, did I wake you up baby?" He rushed over to you, pulling you into him. He looked back over his shoulder. "Guess i ruined the surprise then" he sulked, dissapointment melting across his gentle face. 

You shuffled over to the stove top, where there was white and dark chocolate melting and a punnet of strawberries. He was in the middle of making chocolate covered strawberries, one of your favourite treats, and something he liked to make for special occasions.

"Were you making those for tomorrow bee? You asked, raising your hand to ruffle through his crazy black hair. You looked into is chocolate brown eyes which were riddled with downheartedness. His eyes searched up for yours, a gentle hum in reply escaped him.

"Thats so sweet!" You exclaimed "how about i help you finish these off for tomorrow and then you can come back up with me" pressing a kiss into his temple, you pushed the blanket up around your shoulders, like a shawl, to free your arms for movement. 

You grabbed a strawberry from the cardboard box and dipped it into the dark chocolate, swirling it around to catch the drips, you set it down on the plate and took a spoon with white chocolate and drizzled some over. It looked more like a shaky splatter than a pretty drizzle, but thats the charm in homemade things, they're not perfect. 

You and Noya goofed about with the chocolate strawberries, somehow managing to get a chunk of melting chocolate in your hair. Ill get it out in the shower tomorrow you thought. After finishing the punnet, you placed the plates of chocolate strawberries in the fridge, playing a game of tetris trying to get them to fit. You looked back over to the stove and witnessed what looked like a sweets themed murder scene. 

Different colours of chocolate were splashed across the wall, the floor and yourselves. It was as if some chocolatier-painter guy had made your little session into their next masterpiece. 

(Please imagine a little clean up montage here idk how to write them but it just fits so well)

The oven clock read 02:58. You had just finished cleaning the chocolatey mess left by Noya's failed surprise. You yawned and stretched your arms up. 

"Tired?" Noya bent down, loading the last of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. His head was turned to look at you, blanket now up around your head, making you look like some kind of sleep deprived nun. He pulled the door of the dishwasher up, and pulled you into a hug. 

"Can we go to bed now, bee?" You asked, gazing down into his deep brown eyes. 

"Ok fine, only cause I woke you up though" you ruffled his mess of black and blonde hair once again, earning a gentle slap from Noya. 

"Hey!" He whined, protecting his head with his arms.

"What? Its gonna get messed up anyway" you defended. Ruffling it again, getting an aggressive ruffle on your own length of hair in return, making your face scrunch.

"See how you like it?" Noya whined, his eyebrows raised and his signature wide grin pulling at his mouth. You pushed him up the stairs and trundled your way back up to his bedroom, flinging yourself on top of your tiny boyfriend. He groaned at your elbow digging through his stomach, then giggled at your shocked apology. 

He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you up onto him, wrapping his arms loosely around your back and looking into your eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up baby, its just- I wanted to surprise you tomorrow cause I know you haven't been feeling the best lately and i-" he looked down "i thought if I made you your favourite sweets then it would help you feel better" 

"Aww Noya!" You flung your arms around his neck in a sleepy hug "thank you so much bee, thats so sweet" Noya giggled at your hug and rubbed your back. He pressed a kiss into your hairline and whispered "i swear to fuck if you don't fall asleep after all that complaining im gonna eat all those strawberries before you can have any"

you let out a chuckle and let his steady heartbeat and breaths guide you off to sleep.


	2. Asahi- comfy

Cold. Jesus fucking christ it was cold. The clock read 05:34, the blue light emitting from it burning into your tired eyes. You were having trouble sleeping for the last few nights and no matter how tired you were, you just couldn't seem to drift off. No matter what you tried you always seemed to end up staring at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes begging whatever omnipotent being that was listening to show you mercy and let you sleep. They never seemed to answer. You flopped onto your stomach, making your chains and necklaces on the bedpost jangle. You looked over to the noise on the other side of the bed and let your eyes drift down to the bundle of blankets next to you, containing your boyfriend. 

His face was turned in towards you and you could just barely make out his facial features in the soft lapis glow of your bedroom. His silky chestnut hair was loose from its usual low bun, and was falling onto his forehead. His dark eyebrows were lifted from their almost permanent furrow, making him look utterly at peace. Sleeping was one of the few times you saw asahi with a calm look on his face, as the everyday stresses he faced whethered him and his expression. No wonder people were scared of him, with this stoic, almost angry look on his face and his sheer size, he could make anyone cower. It's a shame that no one really got to know him or else they'd all know he's one of the most kind, gentle and caring people you knew.

Your eyes moved downwards towards his eyes. Although they were shut, you could imagine the beautiful caramel of his irises, and how you could just stare into them for hours, reading adoringly into his soul. His soft eyelashes pressed lightly onto his cheeks, making your eyes roll with playful jealousy, it just wasn't fair that he had such long and thick eyelashes while you were left with your straight, stumpy ones. Your eyes followed down the bridge of his nose to his lips. A hand absentmindedly went to brush the hair out of his face whilst your eyes remained on his pretty little mouth and you gently pressed a kiss onto it. You then pressed one onto his nose, then his cheek, then forehead and just began kissing him everywhere, making him stir.

Asahi let out a quiet groan as his eyes blinked open.

"What are you doing bunny?" His gravelly voice made your knees go weak as he smiled sleepily at you.

"I can't sleep, bee" you reached to run a hand through his tawny locks. He placed his hands ever so gently onto your hips, pulling you in, and flipped you over so that you were now spooning. His hand brushed tenderly through your tresses and he placed a kiss onto your shoulder.

"Is there anything on your mind thats keeping you up?" He continued stroking your hair and rested his chin on your shoulder, his little beard tickling the skin exposed by his shirt you were wearing. You hadn't really thought about it but there was a few things on your mind. Mainly how you felt guilty for having such a perfect boyfriend. He always knew what to say, and he was always so genuine and kind. 

"Well, I guess I feel kinda guilty. Its just I feel like you could do so much better, you're so amazing and caring and lovely and you deserve someone so much better than me-" he cut you off before you could finish rambling.

"bunny" he snapped, he couldn't let you talk about yourself like this. "You're absolutely perfect. I know you don't think it but I couldn't ask for someone better. I love you so so much and I feel like I've been blessed every time I look at you, you're such an angel, you always know just what to say and not to mention the fact that you're absolutely gorgeous"

He pressed more soft kisses into your shoulder and onto your cheek, and pulled you closer into him. It was a good thing the room was dark or else he'd be able to see just how red you went from his compliments, things you rarely ever heard from people other than him.

"Please don't ever think these thoughts are true, because they're not at all. I love you and I only want to be with you, no one else. Why would I want anyone else when the person I have right next to me is utterly perfect?" He pressed more kisses onto your shoulders, making you squirm.

The warmth of his chest radiated through you, he was like your own personal hot water bottle, except with cinnamon locks and a cute little beard. You pushed your back closer towards his chest, snuggling as close as you could to him. If it was up to you and not fatal, you would probably have already tried to climb inside his chest cavity. 

"I'll hold you here until you fall asleep, okay sugar?" He smoothed your hair down, pressing a kiss into your temple. "I love you,"


	3. Kenma- admiration

Walking up the stairs balancing two plates and an energy drink isn't exactly the best idea for someone as clumsy as you, but you somehow managed to keep your dinner intact. 

You rarely ever cooked food, especially not a meal for you and your boyfriend, considering the last time you tried that you set the potatoes on fire and ended up just making pot noodles. However this time, you managed to work the oven. To be completely honest it wasn't really anything too special, just some dinosaur nuggets and mozzarella sticks, but you were proud nonetheless. 

You opened the door to your boyfriend's "gaming" room (it was more of a second living room with some games consoles and 2 pc's) with the force of your elbow.

"Kenken, I made some dino nuggies!" You chimed in an almost angelic way and your long-locked boyfriend turned towards your voice. He hummed in reply and reached out for the plate. You set your plate and can down beside his and pushed your own gaming chair so you were next to your boyfriend.

"Are you on a call right now?" You asked, watching his fingers on the keyboard. He nodded, eyes fixated on his screen. You leant in closer to kenma's face until your lips were hovering just millimetres from his cheekbone.

"Hi kuroo, how's it going?" Your voice made kenma jump, he didn't realise how close you were. You couldn't hear kuroo through kenma's headphones, or anyone for that matter, but you didn't care. 

Playful, giggly and always chipper, you were a contradiction to kenma. Your friends were nice enough about your crush on him, but they thought the stark difference in your demeanors would mean he would never be interested in you. They were so wrong. The vast difference in your personalities mixed together perfectly, almost like vanilla and coffee. Mild sweetness and a light and warm flavour harmonises with the rich, strong and bitter to create a perfect blend. You complimented eachother perfectly, and what more could anyone ask?

(Yes I did just describe a relationship dynamic like a fucking latte what are you gonna do about it)

The blue tinted light coming from the monitor lit up kenma's face in the most wonderful way. Kenma was the definition of pretty. Restless golden eyes with long lashes flitting about in deep thought. Dark, angled eyebrows, a small nose perfect for pressing kisses into to make him go red. A small pouting mouth that he would barely open but when he did, silky words tied around your thoughts and pulled you to concentration, entirely on him. He never wanted to be the centre of attention but he was always the centre of yours. He used to be so self conscious and would think the utter worst if someones eyes lay on him for more than a second but he was at ease under your gaze. He knew the holes boring into him were of adoration and borderline obsession rather than of judgement.

His nose scrunched up in frustration, breaking your trance, causing you to let out a bubbly giggle. The monitor faded to black and displayed its game over screen.

"You're cute" you said, playing with the strings of his hoodie. He sighed and left the game. A brief "im off" was all you heard from him as he left the discord call and turned off his pc. He pulled off his headphones and set them on the table, pulling some hairs out of his bun and into his face in the process. He turned his chair to face you, and mumbled a "come here"

You fumbled getting your legs under the arm rests but you maneuvered your way in and were sitting on kenmas lap. You nuzzled your face into his shoulder and heard him sigh again.

"What is it?" Your hand moved to his head, tucking some loose strands behind his ear. 

"I'm mad at you" his eyes were focused on the wall behind you as he said this. You shot up to look him in the eyes.

"What? What did I do?" Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion, trying to get your answer just from kenma's expression, but to no avail. His gaze brushed right past you, not giving you the satisfaction of his attention. 

He rolled his eyes and mumbled "You're too cute for your own good. Did you think I couldn't tell you were staring at me that whole time?" He was looking straight into your shocked eyes, a slight smirk gracing his lips. You scoffed and grinned, going slightly red at the compliment. Kenma took your shock as an opportunity to attack you with kisses. A giggle escaped past your lips and you squirmed away from him. His left hand crept up your side to rest on your cheek gently turning your head so he could get a full look at that gorgeous face of yours. Your fingers intertwined around the back of kenma's neck and your fit of laughter eased into breathy chuckles, then to a comfortable silence.

"Wow..." kenma whispered to himself. He glanced down at his shirt you were wearing- well technically it was kuroo's shirt that he stole, but he had it so long it was basically his... right? The neckline was far too big and stretched out to fit you properly, and hung at the edge of your left shoulder. "...Did you steal my shirt?" 

"Kenma, you're wearing my fucking glasses right now you can't say anything" you chuckled

"They look better on me"

"True"


End file.
